Rosa caída
by Lola300
Summary: Vivir en las calles siendo niños no es cosa fácil, y menos cuando antes tenían un hogar donde podías dormir en una cama, comer alimentos saludables, y una familia para cuidarlos. Eso acabó en una noche para dos pequeños hermanos y sin nadie que los ampare. Tras vivir por varias años en las calles frías y oscuras, aprendieron a sobrevivir juntos - Madara x Izuna Uchihacest


**Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

Hola~

Traigo un fanfic de **DOS CAPÍTULOS **solamente. Iba a ser One-Shot, pero salió más largo de lo que pensé.

Espero que los disfruten :D

**No mayores de 18 años.**

**Advertencía:** Incesto, lemon, violación

**Pareja:** Madara x Izuna ~ Uchihacest

_Vivir en las calles siendo niños no es cosa fácil, y menos cuando antes tenían un hogar donde podías dormir en una cama, comer alimentos saludables, y una familia para cuidarlos. Eso acabó en una noche para dos pequeños hermanos y sin nadie que los ampare._

_Tras vivir por varios años en las oscuras y frías calles, aprendieron a sobrevivir y que los dos sabrán que contarán uno con otros en sus más remotas locuras... Hasta más allá de la muerte..._

* * *

.

.

**Rosa caída**

.

.

Estar corriendo para salvar la vida de tu hermano y la propia, sin tener un grado de entendimiento del porqué debía hacerlo; era muy agitado y confuso para un niño de ocho años. ¿Por qué su madre lo obligaría a llevarse a su hermano menor que se encontraba durmiendo a altas horas de la madrugada, para irse de la casa a escondida? Despidiéndose con un beso en la frente, y con sus lagrimas cayendo por toda sus mejillas. Se escuchaba como su padre discutía y forcejeaba la puerta principal. Su madre abrió la ventana de la habitación. Por suerte, dormían en el piso de abajo, así que no tenían que salir con una sabana amarrada a la cama, y exponerse al peligro de caerse.

—Mamá…

—Cuida a tu hermano, Madara. Yo estaré bien. —la madre trató que su hijo no se preocupara y le dio un beso en la frente a Izuna. El menor de cinco años tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor y miró a su madre. —Ahora corran lo más lejos que puedan de la casa, y no vuelvan por ningún motivo. —se escuchó unos disparos desde la sala y unos pasos que se acercaban. —¡Corre, Madara!

Madara dudó en correr para no dejar a su mamá, pero al ver como su madre fue jalada por los cabellos se aterrorizó al ver a un hombre alto y con un rostro que solo mostraba disfrute al ver como golpeaban a la mujer.

—Traigan a esos mocosos.

—¡Corre, Madara!

Por instinto, Madara apretó las manos de Izuna y comenzaron a correr, alejándose de su hogar. Entraron al bosque estaba cerca de su casa, y se adentraron lo más profundo.

—Hermano, no puedo correr.

Madara tomó sus hombros y lo cargó. Corrieron lo más que pudieron, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol rodeado de varios arbustos.

—Perdimos a esos mocosos.

—No importa. El jefe solo quería matar a ese par. Vámonos, hay que quemar esa porquería de choza.

Escucharon que los pasos se alejaban poco a poco. Madara abrazó fuertemente a su hermano pequeño con la intensión de protegerlo.

—Hermano, tengo miedo.

—Tranquilo. Yo te protegeré, Izuna.

Madara pensó en lo que habían dicho esos hombres sobre quemar su casa, cosa que le preocupó. Su madre y su padre estaban allá, pero les ordenaron no volver. No entendía nada, ¿Quién eran esos sujetos? ¿Qué querían de sus padres? Quería saber de ellos.

—Hermano, ¿Qué es esa luz? —señaló Izuna. Una luz muy brillante que provenía de donde venía el camino de su casa. A pesar que su madre le dijo que no volviera, no podía evitar no hacerle caso. Cuando llegaron hasta el sitio donde estaban creciendo, se escondieron en algún arbusto y vieron lo que no querían que pasara. Esa luz provenía del incendio en su casa, provocado por esos sujetos que gritaban de emoción cada vez que arrojaban más gasolina. Cada madera que fue hecha para construir la casa, fue volviéndose cenizas. Cada parte de eso, fue destruyéndose a los ojos de los menores; asustados y queriendo saber dónde se encontraba su madre y su padre.

—Esa mujer si que estaba deliciosa. Lastima que después de pasarla bien con esa perra, el golpe que le di en la cabeza fue tan fatal que murió al instante. Hubiera sido mi puta personal. —sacó un cigarrillo e hizo señas. —Tajima Uchiha… —uno de ellos arrastró al hombre. Estaba sangrándose por el disparo que le dieron, pero aun estaba consciente. Madara trató de tapar los ojos de su hermano para que no viera a su padre en ese estado, pero hasta para él, era tan fuerte esa escena y no evitó llorar y sollozar lo menos que pudiese.

_"Papá…"_

—Hubiese querido desmembrar a tus hijos en frente de ti y bañarte con su sangre. Aunque disfruté que me vieras follando a tu esposa. —tomó un cuchillo y lo pasó por su garganta. —Esto es para que aprendas que con nosotros no se juega. —apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y pasó por toda la garganta, viendo como su mano corría sangre que no pertenecía a la de él, si no al Uchiha mayor, cortándole la yugular. Tomó sus cabellos, lo arrojó al suelo sin delicadeza, y veía con deleite como ese hombre se desangraba y perdía la vida poco a poco hasta que cerró sus ojos.

—¿Y qué haremos con esos niños que escaparon?

—Hay que buscarlos —volvió a tomar su cigarrillo —Venderlos a los pedófilos sería un negocio muy favorable… Para nosotros, claro.

Subieron al auto lujoso dejando ese cuerpo sin vida, y una casa incendiada con el cuerpo de una mujer carbonizada. Madara agachó su cuerpo junto a la de su hermano, y lo abrazó.

—Hermano… mi papá y mi mamá… —Izuna se soltó de Madara y salió corriendo a verlo, pero su cara fue un total horror al ver a su padre con el cuello destrozado. Madara lo alcanzó y le tapó sus ojos nuevamente. También cerró los suyos al no querer ver a su progenitor en ese estado. Lloró y sollozó lo más que podía. Tenían miedo y no sabían que hacer… No evitó ver su casa incendiada, y sabía que su madre se encontraba ahí, quemándose y sin auxiliarse. Madara no quería quedarse así; tomó la mano de Izuna y corrieron hasta la carretera que conducía la ciudad para buscar ayuda.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana, el menor estaba cansado, sus piernas no le daban para más, y tenía sueño. El mayor estaba en la misma situación, sin embargo, necesitaba buscar un sitio para refugiarse. Se quedaron sentando en una acera, apoyándose a la pared. Los dos ya estaban sucios, había caminado toda la noche hasta la ciudad; se ensuciaron en todo el camino, además que estaban descalzos porque no les dio tiempo de colocarse zapatos cuando huyeron. El mayor de los hermano se levantó y se acercó hasta un hombre que iba hasta el trabajo.

—Señor, ¿Podría ayudarnos? Mi mamá y mi papá están muer…

—No, no puedo ahora, niño. —rechazó el hombre y se subió a un taxi. Vio a su alrededor, y por más que veía a muchas gente rodeándoles, nadie se dignaba ayudarlos. Cada uno tenía su vida.

—Hermano, tengo hambre…

Madara empezó a sentirse mal; no sabía que hacer, era solo un niño que hace unos momento presenció la muerte de su padre y el final de su familia. Solo le quedaba su pequeño hermano. No entendía porqué esos hombres lo mataron, y tenía miedo de volver allá.

Solo caminaron por la ciudad, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie los escuchaba. Pensaban que eran niños de la calle que solo piensan engañar a la gente y robarles.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

Varias autoridades, bomberos y ambulancia estaban en frente de la casa que quedó en cenizas. La familia Uchiha que vivía lejos de la ciudad había sido acabada la noche anterior.

—Encontramos un cuerpo. —ya no había rastro de cabello, ni de sus pestañas. Ya no tenía piel y solo se veía la carne quemada y carbonizada. No había manera de reconocerla.

—_Encontramos dos cuerpos más_ —avisó otro bombero desde un cuarto. Se acercaron, y hallaron a dos niños abrazados detrás del closet, carbonizados, y era imposible reconocerlos. Era un calculo de niños entre cinco a diez años —Deben ser sus hijos. Tengo entendido que tenían dos.

Unos días antes, dos sobrinos por parte de la familia de la madre, se quedaron allá temporalmente, hasta que sus padres saliesen de la cárcel, habían estafado unos ancianos para quitarle la casa; la madre de Madara e Izuna decidió cuidarlos, pero la noche del trágico acontecimiento, la madre no pudo llegar hasta su habitación donde ellos dormían. No dio tiempo para buscarlos y escaparse con sus hijos.

—Pobres… —no es la primera vez que los bomberos ven escenas de este tipo, pero eso no quita su lamentación. Muchas veces hasta bebes quemados han llegado a encontrar, ver a criaturas pequeñas sufrir de una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa. —Hay que llamar al forense.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

Volvió la noche y no tenían donde dormir, no habían comido en todo el día; el estomago de los dos gruñía. Llegaron a una plaza y se acostaron cerca de una estatua de un héroe de la segunda guerra mundial. Izuna se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano, y este lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo. Se notaba el miedo y la angustia que sentía.

—Hermano… Quiero a mi mami.

Varios días pasaron, y los dos hermanos aun no encontraban a nadie quién los pudiese auxiliar. No conocían la ciudad y menos conocían alguien que viviera aquí. Además, que eran unos niños. Al estar descalzo y caminando por esa acera y ese asfalto, sus pies estaba sucios, llenos de cayos y raspones. La ropa era la misma que traían desde aquella noche, estaba sucia y un poco rota por los arbustos del bosque donde ellos se habían escondido. Comían de las sobras que dejaban las personas y que lo tiraban al pipote de basura, aunque a veces se peleaba con otros niños o adultos que vivían en la calle. Tomaban agua de una fuente que había en la plaza, aunque no se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Habían encontrado cartón de algunos restaurantes que los lanzaban a la calle, y de ahí es que podían dormir, en un callejón donde estaba techado y al momento de la lluvia, podía refugiarse, solo un poco, por su mal estado, caía varias gotas de agua.

.

.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

.

.

Hombres corrían y traía a la mano sus cinturones, gritando que detuvieran a esa criatura que huía de ellos, con un pan en los brazos. Corría lo más que podía, pero al momento, tropezó con una piedra cayendo y golpeando su boca contra el suelo, sangrando, vio uno de sus dientes de leche tirada, y tocó los demás dientes que ya se estaban aflojando más. Los hombres alcanzaron a Madara, preparando sus cinturones. El menor los miró horrorizado y se cubrió al sentir a los hombres golpeándolo con tal objeto, y no conforme, lo golpearon con las manos. Madara solo se protegía de los golpes.

—¡Deberíamos cortarte los brazos para que aprendas a no robar! Lastima que eso es ilegal.

—Pero ya le dimos su lección. —dijo el hombre colocándose el cinturón y viendo al niño sin asomar su cabeza, aunque se escuchaba sollozos. Luego miró el pan en el suelo todo lleno de tierra. —Mira el pan… Ya está sucio.

—Vámonos, ya no podemos recuperarlo. ¡No te quiero ver por allá, mocoso!

Los hombres se fueron, y Madara miró poco a poco su alrededor; dejó de cubrirse y se levantó poco a poco; le dolía los brazos y las piernas, su cuero cabelludo le ardía por el jalón que le dieron esos hombres, tocó sus labios y sintió un raspón enorme. La caía, aparte de que se le cayó un diente, la partió la boca.

En eso miró el pan en el suelo y corrió hacia él, la miró y vio que estaba toda llena de tierra, pero no importaba, debía llevarle comida a su hermano. Corrió lo más que pudo, pero tropezó con unos niños.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! —lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para golpearlo. Madara frunció el ceño y le pateó el estomago. —¡Agh! —el albino abrazó su estomago y quedó arrodillado mientras el Uchiha escapaba de ahí.

—¡Espera! —gritó el hermano mayor hacia el chico que corría. —¡Tobirama, espera aquí! —el moreno se dispuso a seguirlo.

—¡Hashirama!... Idiota.

Madara llega al callejón, y miró para todo los lados en busca de su hermano. A veces se escondía por otros niños de la calle que los molestaban y les quitaba la comida o el cartón donde ellos dormían.

—Izuna, ¿Dónde estás?

—Hermano… —salió detrás de un pote de basura. —Me escondí porque llegaron esos niños otra vez. Lo siento, no pude evitar que se llevaran la _cama._ Dijeron que la suya se humedeció y me empujaron.

—Está bien. —se acercó y lo abrazó. —Mira lo que te traje… —le entregó el pan en sus manos, y los ojos de Izuna brillaron y comenzó a comerlo con desesperación. —Hermano… ¿No vas a comértelo?

—No. Y estoy bien. —la verdad, no había comido en varios días, ya que la comida que encontraba, solo era para una sola persona, y prefería dárselo a su hermano pequeño. Tenía mucha hambre y a veces perdía el equilibrio del cuerpo por mareos. Ya habían pasado dos años desde ese trágico final de sus padres, pero trataban de sobrevivir lo que más pudiesen en las calles. No solo porque buscar comida no era cosa fácil, sino que debías defenderte de otros niños y adultos que viven en las calles y se creen dueños como tal.

—¡Hola! —saludó sorpresivamente el moreno.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Madara se levantó y se posicionó en frente de Izuna como un escudo. —¡No permitiré que nadie le haga daño a mi hermano!

—¡No! No le vengo hacer daño. —se acercó un poco más y alzó su mano. —¡Soy Hashirama Senju!

—¿Y a mi qué?

—Solo quería ser amable. —dijo con un aura depresiva. Luego vio a Madara perder un poco el equilibrio y decidió sentarse, pero aun tratando de proteger a su hermano. —Oye… Estás muy mareado… —Hashirama abre su mochila y saca su lonchera. —Toma…

—Tiene veneno.

—¡Claro que no! Es mi almuerzo. Te lo quiero dar porque veo que tienes mucha hambre.

—No te importa. Muchos nos dice que la comida puede estar envenenada para que mueran de una vez los niños de la calle y no estorbemos más. —el moreno abrió su lonchera y empezó a comer su propia comida para mostrarle que no está envenenada.

—¿Ves? No está envenenada. Tómalo. —Madara dudó un poco en tomarlo, algo que aprendió es no confiar mucho en las personas. Ha visto como niños mueren por envenenamiento. Pero Izuna se acercó hasta él, cosa que le sorprendió a Madara.

—Izuna, no… —El menor hizo oídos sordos y tomó la lonchera que ofreció Hashirama. Le agradeció al moreno con una sonrisa, y este lo recibió de igual forma, para luego entregarlo a su hermano mayor. —Izuna…

—Hermano, debes comer. —Tomó un poco de comida con las manos y dispuso a dárselo a la boca.

—No, Izuna… —negó, ya que se sentía un poco avergonzado que su hermano menor le diese comida en la boca. El Senju no pudo aguantar de reír al ver tal escena.

—Tu hermano pequeño te tiene sometido.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡No dije nada!

Minutos pasaron, Madara había comido toda lo que había dado Hashirama y su hermano se lo daba a la boca, aunque le costaba comer porque le dolía los dientes y sus labios. Luego se levantó y tomó la lonchera, con vergüenza y un sonrojo, fue a entregárselo personalmente.

—Gracias…

—No es nada. —le sonrió. Luego recordó que dejó a su hermano pequeño y que si llega solo a la casa, estaría en problema. —¡Mi mamá me va a matar! —Hashirama se levantó en seguida. Guardó la lonchera y salió corriendo. —¡Hasta pronto! ¡Algún día nos veremos! —se despidió alejándose poco a poco de ellos.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Claro que si, Izuna. —el pequeño tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y lo apretó con fuerza. —Iré a buscar algo para dormir esta noche. Te quedas aquí.

—Está bien…

Vio como su hermano se estaba yendo, y se escondió detrás del pote de basura, hasta que llegara su hermano.

Se hizo de noche, pero Madara no encontraba nada. No quería volver a dormir en el propio suelo. Odiaba que esos niños aprovecharan así de su hermano porque era menor que ellos y les quitó lo único que tenían para dormir. Se dio cuenta de un pote de basura que había, y revisó a ver si encontraba algo para comer y llevárselo a su hermano; no llevará lo que necesitan para _dormir mejor_, pero al menos le llevaría _algo_ para comer.

En esos momentos, sintió como su brazo fue jalado, y luego su cuerpo. Vio como un hombre lo jalaba hasta el fondo del parque central, a esa hora, casi no había gente, y menos en el parque.

—¡Déjeme!

Lo arrastró hasta unos arbustos y lo lanzó a esa grama. Madara se trató de levantar, pero sus cabellos fueron jalados fuertemente y golpeó su rostro con el suelo.

—¡Cállate, mocoso!

Le comenzó tocar su zona genital, se sentía incomodo, no quería que lo siguiera tocando. El hombre empezó a retirar la parte de debajo de la ropa del niño. Se desabotonó el pantalón con una mano sacando su zona viril, acercándose al trasero de la victima. Madara no podía moverse, tenía su cabeza forzada al suelo por la mano del atacante, y su cuerpo estaba atrapado con el de él. Sintió como una textura fue rozando el exterior de su trasero y empezó a sentir miedo…

Sintió un miedo inmenso, como el día en que su madre le pidió que huyera con su hermano sin saber nada. Solo lloraba y pedía que se detuviera mientras que ese hombre invadía su cuerpo y lo destrozaba. Arrancaba la grama con sus manos, aguantando su dolor, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y quería se detuviera. Se lo pedía pero no accedía, al contrario, esa clemencia hacía que se excitara más y disfrutaba su angustia y dolor.

Recordó ese instante que un hombre vagabundo que se acercó una vez hasta su hermano y él, y comenzó hablar de su vida y cómo llegó a estar así. Luego les dijo algo que él nunca olvidó:

_"Hay niños de la calles que han sido violados. ¿No sabes qué es eso? Hombres que meten su pene en el culo de un niño… Ellos no les importará si tú sufres, les importa más complacerse, así le pidas que se detenga… Y como los niños de la calle no tienen quién los defienda, son los más propensos que les ocurra esto. Cuida a tu hermano, y a ti también. No eres inmune a eso por ser el mayor." _

El hombre se levantó y acomodó su pantalón, viendo como el niño solo estaba ahí, tirado y sollozando. Terminó de acomodarse la camisa, dándose la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida del parque.

Madara quedó ahí, sin moverse, solo sollozaba y cubría su rostro con las gramas del suelo. Luego apoyó sus manos y poco a poco se fue levantándose, y se quejaba de dolor en su entrada. Vio su ropa y la recogió despacio. Se apoyó de un árbol para ponerse los pantalones. Caminó despacio. Sentía unas punzadas horribles en su recto. Él solo quería buscar comida y algo para no dormir en el propio suelo, viene ese hombre y le hizo cosas que no quería. No entendía…

—Izuna… —solo le vino él a la cabeza. Tenía miedo que le pasara lo mismo que él. Así que, con dolor, trató de apresurarse y llegar hasta allá.

Vio a su hermano detrás del pote de basura, sentado pero dormido, apoyado de la pared y su cabeza recostado en el pote. Madara sonrió al sentir que su hermano estaba a salvo, y tocó su rostro.

—Hermano… —abrió con pesadez sus ojos y vio a Madara más sucio de lo que ya estaba y notó un sangrado en su pantalón. —¿Por qué tienes sangre en los pantalones?

—Estoy bien… —Se acercó y se sentó junto a él con mucho cuidado. Izuna recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su amado _nii-san_ y cerró sus ojos. Madara acarició sus cabellos y miró como su hermano dormía profundamente. No, definitivamente no quería que él pasara por lo que acababa de ocurrirle, lo iba a proteger de eso y de muchas otras cosas más. Era su única familia, y haría lo que fuera por salir de esta calle. —Izuna, prometo que te cuidaré y no dejaré que nada te pase… —acercó su rostro hasta la de él, y le dio un beso en la frente. Recostó su cabeza y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, a solo volver a recordar por lo que acababa de pasarle en el parque… Algo que no permitirá que su hermano lo viva…

* * *

Hola de nuevo~

Bien, me disculpo de antemano si me salí de la realidad. No tengo muchos conocimiento sobre como viven los niños en la calles D: Así que me disculpo /:

Pronto traeré la segunda parte :D

Adiós~


End file.
